The New Green Lantern
by BatfamilyFan01
Summary: A girl that acts like Batman-who turns out to be his daughter! From another Dimension! That becomes a Green Lantern! Fluff may happen, if so, unintentional.
1. Chapter 1

**Taking WWExRulexBreakerx advise, I going over my fanfic and putting more detail in. If it's too much don't blame me, blame him.**

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, own nothing but the mystery girl.**

BOOM!

Nightwing jumped, confused about where the noise came from, and looked over to Superboy and Aqualad, who were also in the rec-room in their uniforms, watching static and reading a book (you can guess who was doing what). They had been relaxing a few minutes before they started their training for the day. They now looked at each other for a second before they heard a scream come from the training room.

"M'gann," yelled Nightwing as he ran to the room, wishing that he had his suit on, the others following close behind. They almost ran into him as he stopped near the doorway, shocked by what he saw.

The young martian, in martian form, was kneeling beside a girl, who seemed to be unconscious, laying on her back in the middle of the room, a large black and green designed bag and fuzzy pink pillow beside her. The girl's dark brown curly hair was falling out of the hood of her a black hoodie with a purple Monster symbol and some Fox symbols on the front. She was also wearing some faded blue jeans and furry Uggs boots with three buttons on the side that were just a fews inches below her knee. M'gann looked up at the three boys at the doorway and said, "She came out of nowhere." Shock filled her voice.

Calming himself, Aqualad walked forward and used a very soothing tone to ask, "What happened?"

"Well, I was practicing basic self-defense, you know, for times when I might not be able to use my powers, when I heard this large boom noise above me. Looking up I saw this girl hanging unconsciously in the air before she fell. I was so shocked, I didn't try to catch her." The martian tried to explain, get quiet at the end. Panic painted her face, and a few tears in her eyes.

"Calm down, Miss Martian, it could have happened to any of us. What we need to do now is take her to the med-bay, then question her after she wa-" Cut off by a groan, he looks down in surprise.

The girl's eyes were still closed, but she was slowly sitting up and rubbing the back of her head. She then leaned forward, hood falling off in the process, and set her forehead on her knees, then her hands on the back on he head, successfully curling into a ball. "I feel like I was hit by a car." She softly mumbled, her tone expressed her confusion and pain.

"Are you okay, miss?" Aqualad quietly asked, as he sat back on his feet beside the girl.

"Yeah, my he-Wait! I know that voice," she slowly looked up at Aqualad with her aqua blue eyes. Her eyes slowly widened with shock, then proceeded to look at the other three people standing around her. "This can't be!"

"What can't be?" Aqualad asked, curious, wondering about how she might know him.

The girl slowly uncurled herself, and stood, swaying slightly at first, but was able to balance herself and took a few shuffled steps back. She looked at the four people in front of her before answering. "This can't be. Me talking to you."

"I understand your surprise, its not everyday you meet a superhero, let alone four of them." M'gann said comfortingly to the shock girl, remembering when she first met her Uncle J'onn and the other members of the Justice League, the shock had been overwhelming. She chuckled slightly in her mind remembering that day.

"No, I don't think you understand M'gann, you all don't belong in real life, you're all cartoon characters." The girl was trying to understand what was going on, this just made no sense, and didn't notice the team jump from her words. "Maybe I'm sleeping, and this is just a dream. I mean I have dreamt of meeting the Young Justice characters before, but this feels so real." She proceeded to rub the back of her head again, but this time felt something, warm and wet. Pulling her hand back to examine it, she a bit of the crimson liquid, blood on her fingers. "Definitely real after all. I am so whelmed right now."

Unable to contain himself any longer, Superboy bursted, "What do you mean we don't belong in real life and being cartoon characters? And how do you know her name?" The clone practically roared the last part, he was so confused about what was going on. " 'Whelmed'?"

"What I mean, Connor, is that where I come from you are all from a cartoon series created by a comic book company called DC Comics. You don't exist where I come from except in comic books and cartoons." The girl tried to explain while still trying to figure it out for herself. "It's one of my favorite shows, so I know all the characters, meaning you. And 'whelmed' just felt like the right word to use.

"I think I understand whats going on," said Nightwing. Everybody looked around to see him slightly apart from the small group, with his glove hologram computer out and was taping away. He looked up at them, eyes wider than usual, "There's a slight trans time-dimensional trail here. She came through a portal. I'm calling Batman to get it double checked."

"That makes sense, I came from another dimension, but how did I get here?" The girl asked.

Nightwing nodded, "And why?"

**Next chapter we will find out who the mystery girl is, and possibly how she was sent here.**

**Please review and comment.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I will repeat myself, taking WWExRulexBreakerx advise, I going over my fanfic and putting more detail in. If it's too much don't blame me, blame him.**

**This story is going to be very interesting for me to set up how it goes, so bear with me here.**

**We'll find out who the mystery girl is in this chapter, so get ready for the next part of the mystery.**

_"That makes sense, I came from another dimension, but how did I get here?" The girl asked._

_Nightwing nodded, "And why?"_

"Batman-A02" announced a feminine robotic voice as the zeta-beam glowed, and out walked Batman. He was curious on why Nightwing had asked for him to come to the cave, he knew the team like to handle things by themselves whenever possible, so this must be important.

Having heard the zeta-beam and sensed Batman's mind, M'gann called to him out loud, knowing he didn't like the mind link and believed it to be an invasion of privacy, told him they were in the training room, where the small group of five still stood.

Batman took one look at the girl and immediately asked stoically, "Why?"

"We are still trying to figure out that, sir," explained Aqualad, as Batman walked forward and gave his signature glare to the girl.

She replicated the glare and returned it to him. The other three people watched and did nothing during the time, curious about what might happen next. After a few minutes, the mystery girl cocked an eyebrow and smiled devilishly. "I always wondered what the Bat-glare would look like in real life," commented the girl. She continued to look right back at the bat without flinching, her face conveying her deep curiosity towards him.

Shocked to see her completely unaffected by his well-known and effective glare, and her comment, Batman kept his face clear of emotion and turn towards his protege for answers.

"I believe she came through a portal of some kind, there is a slight trans time-dimensional trail here, I called you to double check, because I have not dealt with his kind of thing before." Nightwing showed his mentor what he had found, then turned back to the rest of the group, to let the bat do what he does best. "What's your name?"

"Oh, I guess I didn't mention it before. Well, I'm Danielle, Danielle Coyne, sounds like the form of money, but spelled c-o-y-n-e. I guess you can just call me Danie." The girl, now known as Danie, explained, her face now glare less and calm. "There's no need to tell me your names, Aqualad/Kaldur'ahm, Miss Martian/M'gann/Megan and Superboy/Connor. I know Nightwing and Batman's identities, too, but I think I'll leave those a secret."

The five other people just stared at the girl in continued shock. M'gann was the first one to recover, "The original eight of the Team know their other identities, too. However I think I should take you to the med-bay and check out that hit on the back of your head?"

"You do! You'll have to explain to me how you found out the Bat's best kept secret. Til then, to the med bay we go." Danie crouched down to gather her things on the ground, doing so a necklace fell down, and caught Batman's attention.

"What is that?" he asked in a growl.

"Oh! I've had it for as long as I can remember," she replied. She pulled it over her dark brown haired head and examined it in her hands. In the middle of the gold pendant was the greek letter Psi (Ψ) with three small triangles on top of it creating three sides of a hexagon, the very back part was a single larger triangle that is touched by the corners of the smaller triangles. "I always have been curious about it, because none of my siblings have a necklace anything like this quality, or for as long as I have. I looked online for symbols like this, and all that came up was DC comics's League of Assa-" She stopped speaking, and looked up, shock clear on her face. She rushed over to Batman and put her necklace in one of his hands, then looked up into his face. "You better take this. It will probably help you figure out whats going on."

Batman stepped back from Danielle, then turned and walked back to the zeta-beam. Shouting over his shoulder, "Take her to the med-bay, then take her to get new clothes, I have a feeling she'll be here for a while." He throw something over his shoulder to Nightwing, who was following him, then walked through the zeta-beam, and was gone.

_-A second later in Gotham-_

Batman walked out of the abandon telephone booth, and over to the Batmobile, which was near invisible to the naked eye, thanks to the WayneTech cloaking field set in the vehicle. Deactivating the cloaking field, the bat climbed in and set a course for the Hilton Hotel, where he knew a certain woman was staying that night.

_-Time Skip-_

Talia was laying in her bed thinking about the man she had to interrogate the next day, then the long trip back to report what she found to her father, Ra's al Ghul. Her father, who would need another trip into the Lazarus pit to regain his youth, yet again. Her father, who is the only member of her family since-

She turns her attention to the window in her bedroom of her penthouse suite, which was now open and letting cold air in. There, standing in the shadows near the window, was the love of her life, Bruce Wayne, or more commonly known as the Batman.

Talia al Ghul sat up and leaned against the pillows behind her, the covers slide down to reveal a crimson silk nightgown she was wearing, she smiled flirtatiously at the man in front of her. "Why, Bruce, if you wanted to come see me all you needed to do was call."

"Explain," he said gruffly as he walk towards her, then let something dangle from his hand.

"Ever focused on work aren't you," she said with a smirk, but proceeded to take the dangling object anyways without looking at it.

"Just explain."

"All right, no there is no reason to be r-" Talia cut herself off with a gasp, after seeing the necklace in her hands. _This can't be,_ she thought, _this disappeared with her. _"Where did you find this?" she growled, glaring up a the bat with pure anger.

"With a girl," he replied simply, his face showing nothing, but inside the Batman was very curious.

"She's alive!" Talia gasped, happy surprised and hurt all at the same time. "Our, I mean, my daughter is alive?"

Now it was his turn to be happy, surprised and hurt. "What do you mean 'our' daughter?" He asked with a full on Bat-glare.

"W-what I mean is, that I didn't know that our daughter was alive," she tried to explain, excitement and hurt filled her voice. "I wanted a child and I wanted you to be the father, so about eighteen years ago, I used my resources to take the cloning process information from CADMUS. With the help of mine and your's DNA, which I got from your blood on a knife I cut you with, and created the most beautiful child I ever saw. I gave her this necklace soon after her 'birth.' I didn't want to force grow her, so once she was at the newborn size, I finally got to hold my daughter on January 1st." Talia started to cry silently, and handed the shocked bat back the necklace, but continued to speak. "I don't know how it happened, but somebody broke into the temple she was going to be raised in when she was barely one day old and took her away from me."

Talia stopped speaking because she began to sob and rolled into a ball on her inside. She continued to cry for several minutes before she looked up to see Batman, her face was one of great joy and pain, which turned to shock when she saw that the bat had left and closed the window silently behind him.

_-Back at Mount Justice-_

Batman had replayed the recording he had made what Talia said while looking at Danielle's DNA he had found in the training room when he had returned to the mountain. He then compared it to that of his own and Talia's which were easily found on the computer.

With shock, the bat looked at the screen that now confirmed what the woman had said, this girl was their child. But who sent here to another dimension and then send her back? Batman wasn't sure, all he knew was that Alfred and the boys will be excited about having a sister in the house.

Actually excited about the news of having a daughter, if not a little shocked and confused, Batman sat down to watch the news and wait for the team to return, but then was shocked by what he saw.

_"We have just arrived at Happy Harbor Mall, where Icicle Jr. and Killer Frost have decided to attack. The young group of heroes called Young Justice have been fighting the duo for the past ten minutes. All but Aqualad is do- Who is that female Green Lantern?"_

**Can you believe it, Danielle is Batman and Talia's awkward clone child, sorry people who like Damian, I have just always wondered what Bats would do if he had a real daughter, not somebody he just mentors.**

**Sorry for the cliff hanger, just want you to come back and read more. I'll update soon.**

**Please R and R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Since last chapter we followed Batman, now we will follow the group of five and their time at the mall.**

_Actually excited about the news of having a daughter, if not a little shocked and confused, Batman sat down, to watch the news and wait for the team to return, but then shocked by what he saw._

_"We have just arrived at Happy Harbor Mall, where Icicle Jr. and Killer Frost have decided to attack. The young group of heroes called Young Justice have been fighting the duo for the past ten minutes. All but Aqualad is do-Who is that new Green Lantern?"_

_-Earlier that day after the bat zeta-beamed away-_

Nightwing caught the mystery item and saw it to be Bruce Wayne's credit card. _Guess that's how we're gonna pay for her stuff_, he thought. He turned and walked back the training room where the others were waiting for him. "Who's up for shopping after we go to the med bay?"

"I'll take Danie to the med bay, you three should go put your civvies on," M'gann said as she became Megan. She now was wearing her hair shortly cut, a deep purple sweater, dark blue stained jeans with a few whole and furry Uggs almost identical to just Danie's, just black.

The boys turned and headed to their rooms to change, but would put their uniforms in a backpack Nightwing would carry thru the mall, just incase.

Picking up her stuff, Danielle walked over to Megan and followed her down several halls and around some corners until they arrived at the med bay. Their feet made almost no noise against the hard wood stained floor as they walked over the hospital bed that Danie jumped on to after setting her stuff neatly on the floor.

Megan started by wiping the other girls head. "Your lucky. There only a small cut, no need for stitches or staples, but there is a bruise, so your heads going to be sore for a while." Megan than turned around, open a door, and motioned for Danie to follow, "We got to take an X-ray to see if you have a concussion." She explained, because of the girl's confused look.

Danie nodded, hopped off the bed, crossed the floor and through the doorway, to jump on to the X-ray machine table. Megan went into the other room to start the X-ray, while the machine started moving, Megan spoke over the intercom, "What kind of pillow is that? It didn't look like a normal one."

"My mom got it for me, it's a pig pillow pet, you know, _It's a pillow. It's a pet. It's a pillow pet. The best friend that you'll ever get. Always there when I want to play. And I can rest my head at the end of the day. Everything with you is A okay. It's a pillow. It's a pet. It's a pillow pet. I love my pillow pet." _Danielle may have sang the song in a childish voice, but the Martian could tell her singing voice was well toned and very pleasant to the ears. "Do you enjoy singing?"

"Yeah, I was an Alto 2 in Girls Chorus at my school in my dimension," Danielle explained. "I also took paint, drawing, advanced creative writing, wood fabrication and design. Then there's honors english 11, honors pre-calculus and trigonometry, and honors physics, then just regular history, don't what to be over loaded with work."

"Wow!" Megan walked into the room, since the X-ray was now complete. "You do a lot of stuff. Are you a very go artist?"

"Yup, I'll show you." Danie jumped off the table, and ran over to the other room where her stuff was still at. Megan couldn't help but notice how gracefully she ran. Danie spoke after opening her bag taking a pink and purple blanket out, wrapped around something, and a large ball of yellow yarn connected to something wooden, then took out a white Duct-Tape covered sketch book. "The cover tore off, so I just fixed it up with tape. Anyway, I draw lots of stuff," She opened the book and started ruffling through them until she found a page and shifted it out of Megan's view. Danielle then tore out said page, folded it up and stuck it in her pocket. "You can look at all the stuff in there except the one I tore out."

Megan took the sketch book she was offered and slowly went through the pages, she had to admit, some of it was high quality stuff. "You do very well with shading," she commented after seeing her black and white sketch of Myron Cope holding his creation, The Terrible Towel.

"Yeah! Some of my best work is eyes." Danie reached over and turned the page to some drawing that could be called eyes, but weren't really real looking.

"No offense, but those aren't really good."

The girls turned to see the boys walk in, now dressed in their civvies. Nightwing was in the front wearing a green hoodie under a black leather jacket, some dark skinny jeans, black converse high tops, and his signature sunglasses. He also had a black backpack on his back. Aqualad had some black jeans on with navy blue converse, and a navy blue zip-up zipped all the way up to hide his gills. Superboy, who spoke, wore a black shirt under his brown leather jacket, regular jeans and black converse.

Danie glared at Superboy and smirked. "Nice to see you don't wear your shirt inside out anymore, Connor. I was just showing Megan my first attempts, so she could see how much I improved in a day." She then turned to the next page and watched their shocked faces.

The next page had four beyond realistic different sized eyes, two lefts and two rights, staring up at them. She had drawn the shadows, eyebrows, wrinkles, tear glands, eye lashes, light glare and even the blood vessels in perfect detail. The team was astonished by the difference between the two page of eyes. "Wow."

Danielle walked forward and took the sketch book from Megan's hands. "I think I proved my point." She put the book in her bag and took an iPod from an inside pocket. "Gotta delete some stuff that might mess with the future." She explained to there curious looks. "H-A-T-E," she said while typing in her passcode.

"Why 'hate'," Megan asked. She didn't understand why such a nice girl would use that particular word.

The human girl held up her iPod before answering. "Because I hate everybody." She laughed looking at the screen in her hand. "I'm am so keeping this picture, your expressions of shock are amazing. Anyway, before you ask, I hate everybody because people annoy me greatly, plus I'm kinda a loner so I don't play well with others." She smiled again, then continued to delete photos.

"All done," Danie looked up at the still shocked faces. "Well, are we going to the mall or not?"

The four heroes looked at each other, than back at the girl in front of them. Connor was the first to speak, "I guess we should go."

_-Several minutes later at Happy Harbor Mall-_

"Sooo. Where first?" Connor liked at the shorter girl beside him. She looked up at him, "Depends, is there an American Eagle, Pacsun and Journey's at this mall?" Danie retorted.

"Yep."

"American Eagle first, for jeans and sweaters, Journey's for shoes, then Pacsun for the other clothes."

Megan led the way to the first store, having been there often with the Artemis, Zatanna and Rocket. When Danie got there, she quickly went over to the wall of jeans, and tried to grab some jeans from the top, though unable to even standing on her toes.

Seeing her struggle, Connor went over and got the stack of jeans she couldn't reach. Handing them to her, he snorted, "Shorty."

"Well, sorry that not everybody is 6 foot even. In my dimension I'm actually average at 5'3'' for my age." Danie handed him back the stack of jeans after grabbing two. She then headed over to another row of jeggings and skinny jeans, and set her two pairs on the table behind her. Danie turned back to the wall, stepped on the lowest shelf, one foot off the ground, and successfully grabbed two new stack of pants before getting down. "You know, I never understood why people are determined to put the shortest pants on the top shelf, while the longest are at the bottom. It's just about the most idiotic thing I have ever seen."

Connor grunted in agreement while he walked over and took the discarded pants she was about put back. When he saw her pout, his reply was, "You could have fallen."

"Connor, I think I'm old enough to put some pants away," she scalded him as she went over to a table with sweatpants and yogas on it.

"How old are you." Danielle turned around to see it was Kyle (Kaldur) that posed the question. He, along with Rider (Nightwing), had been watched how the two others interacted, noting how naturally the spoke around each other. While Megan had taken one look of her Ex-boyfriend helping the other girl, then walked over to the other side of the store to look at dress.

"That depends Kyle, what's todays date."

"Today is January 2nd, of 2013." When he saw the horror on the girls face, 'Kyle' couldn't help but ask, "What's wrong?"

"One month!" Danie replied. "The last thing I remember is walk to my friend's house. On December 2nd, 2012." She quickly took a breathe, and calmed herself down. "Since yesterday was my birthday, I guess I'm 17 now."

It was 'Rider's turn to ask. "You were born New Year's Day?"

"Yeah, it's kind of annoying being right after Christmas and the night before everybody was up late, so nobody's usually in the 'party' mood." The girl was now completely calm, and had grabbed, two pairs of yogas, one gray, the other black, and two pairs of black sweatpants. Having now acquired ten pairs of pants, she walked over to Megan, who was now looking at sweaters. "Are the guys always like that?" She asked the Martian calmly picking up a black sweater.

"Nosy you mean." Megan looked over at the three guys, who were watching them girls. "Yeah, it's kind of what happens when you're a hero, you end up asking a lot of questions."

"How long have you and Connor been broken up?"

"Three months, how could you tell?" Megan looked back at the shorter girl beside her.

"I could feel the knives your eyes were throwing at Connor. You kinda get a sixth sense for those sort of things when they're usually pointed at you. Plus, you were in the show, just didn't know how long. Let's go join the guys, I got the stuff I'd like."

_-45 minutes later-_

"Finally done shopping," rejoiced Danielle, she and Connor were carrying a total of six bag, and the team was now exiting Happy Harbor Mall, were almost at the Bio-ship.

"Don't like shopping," commented Connor with a smirk.

"Yeah, it's just so rep-"

BOOM!

The group turned to see smoke coming out of the far corner of the mall and could hear multiple screams. Nightwing was the first to react, ran the last ten yards to the bio-ship and jumped in, backpack already in hand. Aqualad and Superboy were right behind him, the latter gently put down the bags he had been carrying in the Bio-ship. Megan didn't even bother going to the Bio-ship, instead simply appeared to melt back into her uniform, and quickly linked the teams minds.

A confused Danie jogged over to the Bio-ship and quickly moved out of the way as the three heroes inside ran out. Superboy paused beside her, and said, "You have to stay here."

"Bu-"

"No 'but's, it's too dangerous." Giving the girl a small warning glare, he turned, leaving her, and ran up to join the others who were now entering the mall.

"Where's Danielle?" Asked Nightwing as he directed the team towards the screaming while hacking into the cameras in that area.

"I told her to stay at the Bio-" He never got to finish the sentence, because he was hit in the chest and was sent flying backwards.

"Looky, looky who's here, brother," snarled Killer Frost. She walked out of the small bank in the mall with several bags of what could only be money in her hands. Her brother walked out behind her, also carrying money.

"Stupidboy, Bat Jr, Fishboy and the Martian," growled Icicle Jr. "This will be easy. And fun." He quickly sent icicles flying at Nightwing and Superboy, while Killer Frost did the same with Aqualad and Miss Martian. They all were able to dodge and ran out the entrance doors behind them, hoping to get the two metas away from the vulnerable people still around them.

_'Aqualad and Miss M., stay on Killer Frost. Supey and I should be able to take Ic-'_ Nightwing was unable to complete the thought before getting frozen by a stray icicle shot by Frost. Knowing they couldn't do anything for him until the ice-villains were down, they continued with his plan.

Superboy continued to dodge and brake shots sent by Icicle Jr. paying just enough attention to the other fight to avoid stray icicles. He slowly crept forwards, insulting Icicle Jr. all the ways, who became angrier with each insult, taking risks and getting sloppier, until Superboy jumped forward with speed Flash would be jealous of and punched Icicle Jr., knocking him out cold. Superboy turned just in time to see Killer Frost freeze M'gann.

Angry that it was now just Aqualad and himself, he ran up to the atlantean's side. "We need to end this now."

"I agree. As soon as this is over, I should be about to de-frost our friends," replied Aqualad as he used his water-bearer to deflect some of Killer Frost's shots.

"How cute, your trying to team up," snarled Frost as she shot an extra large icicle.

Superboy tried to dodge it, but got hit and was sent flying backwards and hit a wall. Sliding down the wall, the last thing he saw before losing consciousness was Danie running towards him.

_-Danie's POV-_

She wasn't sure was her feelings for him were, but when she saw superboy hit the wall, she couldn't take it anymore. Running over to the boy she felt anger following into her. She wanted to do something, _willing_ to do anything for the people she considered friends. So, she did the only logical thing, and threw a piece of ice the size of her fist at Killer Frost.

"Eww! Who's this?" Killer Frost squealed with hatred in her voice after being hit in the back by Danie.

"Get out of here," yelled Aqualad as he tried to wrap the water in his water-bearers around the villainess.

Danielle didn't move, because she saw green something flying at her. At first she thought it was a Green Lantern, but saw it was to small. Then it hit her, literally it hit her. It was a small green ring with the lantern symbol on it. Realizing what had happened, what could happen, Danie put it on, knowing by doing so, she could become part of the Green Lantern Corp, if the Guardians excepted her.

Within seconds she was wearing a simple Green Lantern uniform with a black domino mask covering her aqua blue eyes. Looking at the ring on her right hand, she knew she made the right choice, then leapt into the air willing herself to fly over to confront Killer Frost.

**Long chapter, can't guarantee the rest will be as long though.**

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**HI-throws hands up to guard face from rotten tomatoes being thrown at face-HERE IT IS.**

_Within seconds she was wearing a simple Green Lantern uniform with a black domino mask covering her aqua blue eyes. Looking at the ring on her right hand, she knew she made the right choice, then leapt into the air willing herself to fly over to confront Killer Frost._

_-In front of Happy Harbor Mall-_

Flying was the easy part, she realized when she went to try to create a giant fist. '_Remember, you have to _will_ it to happen_,' she thought to herself. She looked at Killer Frost and _willed_ a large green glowing fist to puncher, to her surprise and delight, it happened.

Killer Frost flew several feet, and rolled backwards upon landing. Looking up she snarled at the 'new' arrival, '_Crap, I can't fight a Lantern_.' She stood and growled, "To bad the fun had to end so soon, see you soon Fishstick." With a whip of her hand, she shot icicles at the two heroes while picking up the money she dropped chasing them out of the mall and ran off.

Danie realized the danger and tried to create a shield, but it was too weak and broke as soon as the icicles hit it. The last thing she remembered before falling unconscious was pain, pain in her left shoulder and the back of her head.

Aqualad ran the unconscious Green Lantern, who he was almost sure was Danie. He knelt beside the girl and looked over her injuries. She has an icicle as thick as a bullet stuck in her left shoulder, going all the way through, and is bleeding from where her head struck the concrete parking lot. Aqualad took off her mask to see if it was Danie, to be certain he opened one of her eyes to see the familiar aqua blue. '_It is her_.'

"Is that Danie?"

Aqualad turned to see that Superboy was not only awake, but by his side with Batman like silence. "It appears so." He quickly replaced her domino mask and stood. "Wait with her while I de-frost Miss Martian and Nightwing, I'll help with the icicle on her arm as so as we are back at the cave." With that he walked over to his still frozen teammates.

Now it was Superboy's turn to kneel by the girl, looking down at her he realized that she had been trying to save them. This normal girl, who had no powers until a fews minutes ago, had tried to save a group of four heroes, in a way she did, and Superboy respected her for that. Seeing the blood coming from her head and shoulder, he took off his shirt and tore it into strips. Slowly, he began to wrap the strips around her left shoulder, slowing most of the blood, but they soon became soaked with blood. Concerned, he wrapped the remaining few around her head, which stopping the bleeding completely. Thinking, he took the comm link the team rarely used and radioed the cave. "Superboy to the cave, anybody there?"

"Batman to Superboy, what happened?" He heard the growl, interrupted by little static.

"Icicle Jr. and Killer Frost tried to rob the Happy Harbor Mall Bank. Icicle is down and collared, Belle Rev guard's are already here taking him away." Superboy turned to see the black suited men half dragging/half carrying the young villain. "Killer Frost ran, scared by a young Lantern, who has an icicle stuck in her arm, it has penetrated the subclavian artery, and is bleeding from the back of her head. Both are bandaged, but you need to prepare the med bay. Aqualad has just finished de-frosting Nightwing and Miss Martian. Be at the cave in fifteen minutes or less." Finished with the one-way conversation, he took out the comm link, and picked up Danie bride style. Unconsciously, the girl curled and nuzzled into the clone's chest, subconsciously Superboy realized he like it.

"Superboy, come on," looking over his shoulder, Superboy saw Aqualad carrying the still unconscious martian like he was Danielle, while Nightwing hobbled over to the Bio-ship.

Turning, he ran up along side Nightwing, climbing into the Bio-ship, he went over to the small med bay and set the girl he carried on to the table. Swiveling, he saw Aqualad do the same with Miss Martian as Nightwing climbed into the pilot seat. "ETA, ten minutes."

_-At the cave, ten minutes later-_

Batman had been preparing the med bay as Superboy had requested, and assembled the supplies needed to stitch up the Lantern's arm and head. While arranging everything, he had been thinking to himself, _"Who is the Green Lantern? Where's Danielle? Could she be the-unlikely but possibly."_

He waited for the Bio-ship land, when it did, Batman stalked forward. Nightwing ran out first and headed to the med bay, to wash his hands and prepare for surgery. A shirtless Superboy came next carrying a female Lantern with long, dark brown curly hair, while Aqualad supported Miss Martian, who woke up a few minutes ago. Seeing nobody else come out, his worst fears were confirmed, the injured Green Lantern was his daughter. The horror struck him into shock, but it was not visible on his face. "Come," the bat said to Superboy, "you, too." He directed this to Aqualad after seeing the icicl stuck in Danielle's arm still.

He turned and glided away to the med bay, hearing the clone's foot falls not far behind him. Once there, he tore off his gloves, washed his hands, then ran to the operation table where Nightwing was putting an IV in the girl and oxygen mask on her face. Superboy stood off to the side, seeming unsure what to do with himself at this point, but Batman just ignored him.

Standing beside his daughter he took in her injures, there was the bullet width icicle sticking out off her left shoulder, pushing her up a little, he saw it stick out of the back by an inch. Setting her back down, he took in the black soaked red strips wrapped around her shoulder and head, connecting that with the shirtless boy behind him. Batman realized the boy had wrapped her injures with his shirt to stop the bleeding, but it wasn't enough, even now there was a small puddle of blood forming under her.

"Get some bags of B+," he growled to nobody in particular as he peeled off the strips of shirt. He heard somebody run off, then two people come back. Looking up to his right to see Aqualad beside him, and Nightwing behind him holding some needles, thread, towels and antibiotics. across the table he saw Superboy hang up a bag of blood, several others set on the counter behind him, and inserted it into the girl's right hand.

Batman turned back to Aqualad, "Let's get this icicle out."

Pain. That's all she could feel, though less intense than before she fell unconscious, but still there, nagging at her. Danie wasn't sure how long she had been awake, for she seemed to drift in and out, a few seconds here, a minute or two there, though this time was different, she heard voices. Too tired yet to open her eyes, she just listened to what they were saying.

"She's your daughter," asked a deep, rich voice.

"It appears so," replied another with a growl, it seemed to scratch at her ears, too forced to be the user's real voice. A few seconds later she felt a gloved hand grab her right one and give it a small squeeze.

"Who would have thought, the Dark Knight has a daughter."

"WHAT!" Danie's eyes fell open as she shot up. Surprised with sudden dizziness, she closed her eyes, reaching behind herself, she pushed several pillows up, then leaned against them so that she may stay in a sitting position. Slowly this time, she opened her eyes to look at the two shocked men in front of her. The one still holding her right hand was none other than the Dark Knight himself. Looking to her left she saw a man with deep chocolate brown skin with glowing green eyes wearing a green and black spandex uniform. Turning back to the bat, she murmured, "Your my father?"

"Yes." Batman let go of her hand and took a step back, seeming unsure how she would react.

"AHHHHHH!" Danielle leaped off the bed and throw herself at the unprepared man. She hugged him, catching him even more off guard. "This is so COOL!"

"Woow! Who would have thought the bat's daughter would show emotion?" The man in green pondered out loud.

"Come on, Stewart," Danie said, releasing her father and turn to the Lantern. "Everybody has emotions. I just had to let my inner fan-girl out, Batman is my favorite superhero. Waaaaay above the Boyscout, but your my second favorite."

"And some sass," commented the calm man. "How do you know my name?"

"Boyscout?" questioned the bat behind her.

Danie calmly set herself back on the her bed, pushing herself back into the pillows and pulled the light sheets she had thrown aside on to her lap, trying not to show how worn to she was. "I know you name 'cause I'm from another dimension, where all of the Justice League and Young Justice are comic book characters, much like the Avengers here, which we also have back home. 'Boyscout' is Superman, not fond of him. Believe me, it's good he's on our side but he's too much of a goody-goody."

John snorted, "Father like daughter."

Batman glared at the man, though inside he was pleased, his daughter seemed to have a good head on her shoulders. And she nicknamed Superman 'Boyscout', he was going to use that one later.

**Sorry it's not very long and for the long wait. I'm going to try to put up one chapter every week or two.**

**NO PROMISES!**

**NOTE: The rest of the Team is introduced next chapter.**

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**HI! I'm really excited about this chapter, it's more info than action though. So those crazing action just need to wait a little longer, I promise it's coming soon.**

_Batman glared at the man, though inside he was pleased, his daughter seemed to have a good head on her shoulders. And she nicknamed Superman 'Boyscout', he was going to use that one later._

"Soooo. Since I'm in a hospital bed, I guessing Killer Frost injured me pretty bad. How bad was the damage, and how long have I been out?" Danie looked down at herself to see that she was in a hospital gown, embarrassed that she had jumped out of bed in front of the two men wearing it, but she kept her face clear of emotion. She then noticed her left arm was wrapped and in a white sling. Glancing at her right hand, she saw that her ring was gone, and growled, "Where's my ring?"

John Stewart looked at her in shock, but remembered who her father was and replied calmly, "I had your ring until you were ready t-"

"Later," snarled Batman. He turned back to see his daughter giving John the Bat glare. "The icicle that Frost shot into your left shoulder went all the way through, shattered the part of your scapula that attaches to your humerus, and penetrated your subclavian artery. We were able to stitch shut both sides of your shoulder and the artery. We fixed the scapula the most we could, but it will take six weeks to heal. You also fell back, and hit your head on the concrete parking lot, reopening your previous cut, and making it larger. We had to give to six stitches that will have to be taken out in 5 days. Thankfully, you didn't get a concussion. To put it simply, you were lucky." The Dark Knight's daughter was now done glaring at the Green Lantern, and was looking at him with a blank face. "You have been conscious for a day."

Danie brought her hands up to her eyes and rubbed them, "Could one of you get my purse?"

John quickly turned and left the room, not wanting to be attacked by the girl. _If she can glare like bat, she might be able to fight like him, too._

"How is everybody else?" she ask the man that stayed behind.

"They are fine. Miss Martian to the longer to recover from de-frosting, but is fine now. Nightwing, Aqualad and Superboy just had a few scratches and bruises between the three of them." Batman turned to see John walk back into the room with Danie's bag.

"Thanks," she murmured while opening her bag. She took out her light and dark pink blanket and threw it over the hospital sheets. Looking into her bag, she then out her sketch book, a yellow ball of yarn, and lastly, a black glasses case. Danie reached to her eyes and took out a pair of contacts, then open her glasses case and put on a pair of plain black glasses. She looked at the men who were staring at her, and blinked few time. "I hate contacts sometime, they hurt if you leave them in to long."

"Ahhhhhh."

"So, about my ring," she said and glared at the bat. "Don't interrupt him this time." Before turning on the slightly terrified Lantern.

He noted how the glasses didn't lessen the force of the glare, prier to answering. "I have it until you are ready to go see the Guardians, leader of-"

"The Green Lantern Corps, that live on Oa. I was guessing it would be that way, but didn't want to assume it so," finishing his sentence. Danielle nodded to herself, "When were we going to go?"

"As soon as you were ready." John looked a little shocked, but seemed to be getting used to her knowing things. "I was going to advise the Guardian to allow you to work with Young Justice before they send you on missions around the universe, since you are younger than most Lanterns."

Danielle continued to nod, understanding that this would be the best, then smirked in her head, _I could hang out with Young Justice, The Young Justice. So Fucking Cool! _"We should probably leave soon then, the Guardians are not beings you want to leave waiting," she said as she put most of her stuff back into her bag.

"Unfortunately, you do have to leave soon, but some people wanted to see you first. John, give my daughter her ring, then come with me." Batman said as he turned and went through the door.

John walked up to Danie and handed her her ring, then walked to the door. He stopped at the door when he heard, "Good luck, Stewart, you're going to need it." John looked at the girl who had pity on her face before exiting the room.

_He's screwed_, Danielle thought before putting her ring on with her eyes closed. She felt a warm sensation go up her right arm, and spread throughout the rest of her body. She opened her eyes and felt her face, and noting that her glasses had been replaced with a black domino mask that seemed to have the right prescription to allow her to see. She looked down to see the same Green Lantern uniform on as before, grass green body with black covering her legs, feet, and arms before they reached green gloves that stopped halfway up her forearm. Her left arm was now in a black sling, but most important of all was the simple Green Lantern symbol on her chest. Danie walked over to the mirror to the left of the door, looked at herself and smirked, _So much better for combat than some of the girls' uniforms._

Her head snapped to the right when she heard somebody knock on the door. "Can we come in?" she heard the almost sickly sweet martian voice. Danie smiled to herself as she thought about how the martian's voice matched her personality. stepping to the right, she opened the door and looked at the five begins standing outside the door. Wolf pushed past the four teen heroes and went in, sniffed Danielle, then snarled slightly.

"Wolf," Superboy warned, he stepped forward and went to grab the large animal.

"Its okay Connor, Wolf is just unfamiliar with me, so he's unsure if I'm a threat or not yet," Danie said as she walked slowly up to Wolf, ignoring his growls, and raised her right hand up to let him sniff it. Waiting a few seconds of silence, she reached up a little higher and began to scratch behind his ear.

The team couldn't contain there shock, and gravitated forwards, "Why is he letting you scratch him? You guess meet him," questioned Connor, taken back even more when Wolf lowered his head a little and licked the girl's face.

Danie laughed a little, "He trusts me. I showed him with my body language that I'm not a threat, and didn't look him in the eye to show I respect him and his strength, and then I let him smell he so he can determine for himself that I'm not a threat."

"Weren't you scared? I mean, he's a five and a half foot tall wolf," Nightwing asked while watching Danie continue to pet Wolf, running her hand down his neck and back.

"Not really, I'm fond of large dogs, no offense," she said looking at Wolf, who nodded his large head as if excepting the apology and sat down. "I always wanted to own larger dogs when I'm older, Mastiffs, Pit bulls, Bernese Mountain dog, Rottweiler, German Shepherd, Great Dane. Some misunderstood, or just disliked for their size. I don't really care, their just dogs who, like people, have different personalities." Danie turned to see the team gaping at her still, though Connor seemed to be smiling a little too.

Nightwing snapped himself out of it and stepped forward, "So, did you hear."

"That depends, what are you talking about."

"That your Batman's-"

"Daughter? Yeah, I had a little fan girl moment and hugged him, Stewart gapped at me, surprised that 'the bat's daughter would show emotion'. Then gapped more when I called Superman by his nickname I gave him," Danie laughed to herself, remembering how the Green Lantern looked like a goldfish.

"His nickname?" Questioned Superboy.

"The Boyscout," Danie replied before laughing some more, and was soon joined by the rest of the team. She stopped after a few moments and looked at the door, after a few moments the team turned around to see a calm Batman and a terrified Green Lantern. "You survived," joked Danie, laughing a little more to herself.

The team looked at her, then back to the men in the doorway. "Amazingly," replied John, understanding what she meant.

"How bad were the threats?"

"I don't even now where to begin," John joked back. He walked forward and put his hand on her good shoulder, "Ready to go?"

"Guess so," Danie answered. She turned to the yet again confused team. "I have to go to the Oa, to be completely accepted into the Green Lantern Corp."

"How long will you be gone?" inquired Connor. Batman looked at the teen, being the only one who heard the concern in his voice, other than Danie who looked at him with curiosity in her mind, but not her face.

"Not long. If all goes right she will be back in about a day, before the rest of the team return from their mission." John turned to her possible protege, "Let's go."

**Next chapter Oa and the rest of the team. Not completely sure who will be on the team. Please give me some options.**

**Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm really enjoying writing this fanfiction, its nice to get back from school and let my imagination run wild with whatever I want.**

"How long will you be gone?" inquired Connor. Batman looked at the teen, being the only one who heard the concern in his voice, other than Danie who looked at him with curiosity in her mind, but not her face.

"Not long. If all goes right she will be back in about a day, before the rest of the team return from their mission." John turned to her possible protege, "Let's go."

_-A few hours later-_

"This trip takes forever! How can you stand to do it so often?" Danie inquired, looking over to the man leading the way.

"It's usually a much faster trip, but your new to flying, so I decided we should go a little slower," John answered, he hid his smirk at the girl's impatience. _Looks like she didn't get the Bat's patience, then again he doesn't have a lot either_. "We'll be there in a few minutes, you can actually see Oa from here."

Danielle looked at where John was pointing and gasped, _It's beautiful!_ The planet was almost every shade of green, mint, apple, asparagus, chartreuse, olive, fern, mantis, lime, sea, spring, forest pine. Every shade perfectly mixed and blended to make the most beautiful marble-looking sphere Danie had ever seen, and she memorized the bewitching sight. "I wish I had brought my camera."

John turned and chuckled at his possible protege, the joy on her face so pure, which was quickly hidden away after her outburst. "Maybe next time. When we get there, we are going directly to the Guardians first, to solidify your position. Then, and only then, we will go on a tour."

Within minutes they had arrived on the planet, and flew through slightly crowded streets, people would look up and wave or call out to John, then stare at Danie in curiosity. Used to the looks, Danie glanced around her with an emotionless face, but inside she was exploding with excitement. _I'm here, I'm Fucking Here!_

Soon they came to a city hall like build, just five times larger. Following John's led, she lowered herself to the floor, and walk through the building behind him. They walked in silence through the halls until they came to a pair of door, 50 feet tall and 30 feet across. John turned to Danie, "The Guardians are on the other side of the door, try not to say anything offensive, they have a long memory."

Danie nodded in understanding, walked through the offered doors, then gasped inside her head. The room was half a sphere, 100 feet tall and 200 feet in diameter. In the middle were a dozen tall green chairs facing each other. Going forward, Danie went to the center of the room, walking between two of the chairs, John followed behind. Looking up she saw them, all twelve of them. Half of them were males, and the other half were females, all were about four foot tall, had sky blue skin and varying amounts of pure white hair.

Slowly, Danie walked around the circle and bowed in respect to each, the last being a male with an Elvis like hair style. She walked to the middle of the circle, beside a, yet again, shocked John, before speaking. "It is an honor to meet the Guardian's of the Universe." Danie looked up to see yet more shocked faces, which started to examine and analyze her, and chuckled in her head, _They are so curious of me, must not have met a Lantern as young as I, let alone a female human my age._

"May you tell us your name," asked the Elvis impersonator.

"Danielle Lee Coyne, Sir."

"You are quite young to be in possession of such a powerful object," stated the woman to his left, gesturing to the ring on Danie's hand. The female had her long white hair in a braid that went over her right shoulder. "Are you ready to take up the post as Green Lantern and patrol the galaxies."

Before the young human could respond John cut in. "I do not think she is ready to do so yet, but she could prepare herself by joining Young Justice, the team of young heroes I have told you about previously. With them, she could develop her skill and learn how to work by herself and with a team. Hal and I would also be there to help mentor her in the ways of the Corps, and her father would help teacher self-defense and other forms of fighting."

"Who is her father to teacher her such things?" The question came from a man behind them, his head almost completely bald expect for a few wisps on top.

"The Batman," stated Danie calmly, as if to was the most natural thing for the Dark Knight to be her father. She snickered at their bewildered faces, which were watching her with renewed interest.

The first man recovered first, "I think I agree with all of them in saying that your idea, John, would be most agreeable. Before you leave for Earth we will have you inducted into the Corps and then you should get your ring charged."

"Thank you," replied Danie bowing to them all once more before following John to exit into another hall. "Where are we going, Stewart?" She look at the hall to see it almost average size, maybe a foot or few feet taller.

"Over here to take a seat," he responded while walking over to a table and three chairs. He sat in a chair, motioning to her to do the same before speaking again. "We just need to wait a few minutes for all the Green Lanterns on this and nearby planets to be present for the induction. They all like meeting new the members, find out what planet they are from and some like to try to scare them. Speaking of scaring, here comes-"

"Kilowog!" Danie finished after seeing the alien from Bolovax Vik that was coming up to meet them. "And before you ask Stewart, I know who he is because he is my favorite Green Lantern, sorry to say your seconded to him." She crackled, almost identical to Robin/Nightwing's, making John wonder if he should have volunteered to be her mentor.

"So, this is the recruit. Should have guessed she was from Earth, just wasn't aware she would be a young girl, let alone so short," said Kilowog, the aliens voice rough and throaty. He stuck out his hand and motioned to the girl's height.

Grabbing a hold of the being's outstretched arm and, with a little help from her ring, Danie flipped him over her right shoulder throwing him onto the ground behind her. She looked over her shoulder at him and smirked evilly, "This 'short' female human had the balls to take you, the 9 foot tall, 300 pound, pink, buff alien, down, just don't forget it." Using her ring she created a large hand and picked the alien up off the ground, dropping him a foot or two off the ground so that he would have to brace himself to land. "And her name is Danie."

Kilowog walked around in front of her, squatting down to look her in the eye and was rewarded with a glare that would make her father proud. Standing up slowly, he took a step back. "I like her, she has more guts than you," he said turning to John and laughed, before turning back to the girl. "Ready to be inducted?"

"Born that way."

_-Back on Earth, later on-_

Danie landed in front of Mt. Justice, between John ad Hal, who they met back on Oa. Though she was on Earth, her mind was back on the green planet, her mind slowly worded the oath she took in her mind;

_In brightest day, _

_in blackest night, _

_no evil shall escape my sight. _

_Let those who worship evil's might, _

_beware my power, _

_Green Lantern's light!_

She remember how she had felt whole when her beam of green energy joined the others to create the giant Green Lantern's symbol. How she became renewed when she charged her ring, how she felt like pure energy. How she had met hundreds of Lanterns, including Hal, Lanterns that watched her curiously due to her age and size, and their impressed faces when she told them she took down Kilowog.

But now Danie was back on her home planet, conscious of all the heroes inside the mountain that were waiting to meet her. She turned to her two mentors first, "Question. Aren't we able to change our uniform if we so wish it?"

"Yeah," answered Hal, his voice showing off the smile that almost always seemed to be on his face. "Remember how Guy had that green leather vest, he just focused on his clothes and changed it."

Danie looked at herself that closed her eyes, thought of the perfect outfit, then opened her eyes. Creating a mirror, she saw that now she had on black combat boots that came up mid-calf, with green laces. Her pants were black Kevlar, but felt like jeggings against her skin. She now had on a green tank top tucked into her pants, with the Green Lantern symbol on her chest, also Kevlar. She still her black domino mask and her arm was still in the black sling, but her gloves were now up to the middle of her upper arms and stopped around her first pair of knuckles. Her hair was now back in a braid that went down to below mid back. "Call me the Green Lory." Letting the mirror she created dissipate, Danie turned to the two men gaping at her, before starting to walk towards the cave entrance. She shouted over her shoulder sarcastically, "You guys going to come inside, or not?"

John and Hal turned towards each other, knowing they were never going to understand her. Ever! They quickly followed the teen to the entryway.

**Hope you like the outfit I gave her, I thought it would be a lot better than the regular GL uniform, more fitting with her attitude.**

**Is the name good? I didn't want want to just call her the Green Lantern, and I wanted to go on with the whole 'Bat and his birds' things.**

**Tell me who you think should be on the team and who should be coupled up, cause she's meeting the whole team next chapter.**

**I would really appreciate if some people would review this story.**

**Have a happy whatever doesn't offend you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, whatcha thinking of the story? Read then review.**

"Call me the Green Lory." Letting the mirror she created dissipate, Danie turned to the two men gaping at her, before starting to walk towards the cave entrance. She shouted over her shoulder sarcastically, "You guys going to come inside, or not?

John and Hal turned towards each other, knowing they were never going to understand her. Ever! They quickly followed the teen to the entryway.

_-Inside the Cave-_

Batman had been waiting for his daughter's return for the past twenty hours, and only his sons could tell something was bothering him. He was slightly surprised and annoyed that the team returned from the mission early, and, knowing he wouldn't focus, had Nightwing debrief them. Finally becoming fed up with waiting, he went to call John when his comm link went off. He quickly accepted the call with a gruff response of, "Batman."

"Hey dad!" That voice, the one that he was surprised to see calm him, was his daughter's, showing that she was back on Earth. He was surprise, excited, and overjoyed in his mind, but on the outside he looked calm, even M'gann and J'onn would be unable to sense his feelings. "We're waiting outside the entrance, unsure how I'm going to get in."

Batman walked over to the zeta-beam computer, "I'll have the beam recognize you as a visitor." He started typing, but was soon interrupted.

"No! Not a visitor. The Guardians only let me become a Lantern if I become part of the Team. And I don't want to be called the Green Lantern, like the guys. No offense," she said the last part slightly quieter. Probably speaking to John, he thought. "I decided that my hero name should be the Green Lory, and nobody else should know my counterpart except those you believe are trusted and worthy to know, but the Original Six from the Team and Bat family members should know, too." Her voice had a certain finality to it that the Bat recognized from his own.

"Alright. You may come in now." Batman stepped away from the computer and turned towards the zeta-beam that was lighting up, and the emotionless robotic voice said;

Recognized: Green Lory-B14

Green Lantern-A07

Green Lantern-A10

Batman might have been surprised that Hal was with them, if it weren't that he knew the Green Lantern Corps tradition to welcome new members. But he surprised when he saw Danie's new uniform. Taking a second glance he noticed that it was made of Kevlar and covered most of her body, yet she moved silently.

Danie smiled when she saw Batman confusion at her new uniform, but she knew he would approve. "Is the Team here yet?"

"Everybody is in the other room waiting to meet the new member, and Batman's daughter. They only know that you're a Green Lantern, nobody but the people in this room and the four others know how you are. We are going to tell the people who are going to know who you are directly after introducing you."

"Good now wait a second I have to get M'gann's attention." Danie closed her eyes and shouted in her head, _M'gann!_

A few seconds later she felt something touch her mind, then heard the Martian's voice in her head, _Danie! You're back!_

_Yeah. Could you connect me with Nightwing, Superboy and Aqualad. I need to tell you guys something._ A few second later she heard more voices in her head.

_Danie!_ The three boys shouted as one.

_Hey guys. Listen, Bats and I decided that nobody, but the Original Six of the team, the Bat family and those who he trusts the most are going to know my real name. After the introduction, we're going to have, like, a mini meeting with those people._ Danie explained this quickly through her mind. _So, just don't say my name to anybody._

_So what should we call you?_ asked Aqualad.

_The Green Lory._ Directly after saying this, Danie severed the connection with their minds. She opened her eyes and looked at her father, "They now know not to call me by my real name, and know of the second meeting."

Batman nodded, and smiled in his mind. He could help but love how she knew exactly what to do to protect her identity. "Lets introduce you to them then."

_-In the Entertainment room-_

Superboy looked around the room from his position beside Superman. The past few years they have grown to like each other, they now think their relationship as that of brothers, and even call each other that.

Earlier, Superboy had been cautious when M'gann had touch his mind, but when he found out that it was because of Danie. He allowed it, though kept the rest of his mind close off. Now he waited with the rest of the group for the entrance of Batman and his daughter.

Hearing laughter, Superboy turned to see M'gann feeding her recent boyfriend, La'gann, cookies. He growled slightly under his breath, earning a sympathetic look from Superman, which was ignored. They may be brothers, but Superman would never understand how betrayed Superboy felt when it came to the young Martian.

"You're right, they all have horrible hearing, physically and mentally," said emotionless female voice behind him.

Everybody turned around to see the two older Green Lanterns floating behind Batman and a young female Lantern. Though Superboy knew it was Danie, he was shocked to see how different her uniform was.

Danie laughed in her head as everyone in the room turned around in astonishment to see who had spoken. Several people like Robin, Batgirl and Aquaman had prepared for an attack, while Artemis had gone as far as shot an arrow at them. With quick reflexes, Danie waited for the last moment until sticking her hand out and catching the arrow before it hit her mentors.

The room was silent until Superman gaped out, "Definitely Batman's daughter."

Danie crackled at this before seeing that the whole League and team was in the room waiting to meet her. Batman had stepped to her side while she'd been laughing. "Yes, she is my daughter. Her name is the Green Lory and she is the newest Green Lantern. She will be joining the team."

Some people had recovered from the shock and were now send her friendly smiles. A few (cough-Beast Boy-Robin-cough) just continued to gap at her.

"You'd think they'd never met a girl before," snicker Danie.

Beast Boy and Robin stared at her, each other, then everybody else before picking their jaws off the floor, by then everyone was laughing at them.

"Ahem," with the slightest of coughs Batman got all the heroes to shout and look at him. "The two senior Green Lanterns and I will be mentoring her." He started walking out of the room but continued speaking, "Original Six, Founding Leaguers, Bats, Green Lanterns, Green Arrow and Aquaman, follow me."

Those named quickly went after him, while those left behind looked at each other, all wondering what was going on.

Within a minute Batman and his follower were in the mission room. Once everybody was in, Bats locked the door and nodded to Danie, who in reply took off her mask.

Everybody who had not seen them before gasped when they saw her aqua blue eyes hardly obscured by her glasses. Danie just smirked and stood by Batman calmly. "Nice to meet ynz, my name's Danielle."

" 'Ynz'?" questioned Nightwing.

"Pittsburghese for y'all," answered Danie. Seeing their confused looks, she elaborated, "I used to live in Pittsburgh in the other dimension."

"Other dimension? I thought you said she was your daughter," asked a very confused Superman.

"Yeah." Danie turned to her father with a questioning look on her face. "How did you find out I'm your daughter? Who's my mother? And where is my necklace?"

Batman looked every person in the room in the in eye before speaking, "Nothing leaves this room." After receiving nods from everyone, he turned to the computer and brought up a photo of Danie's necklace. "Danielle gave me her necklace believing it would explain why she came to this dimension. Noting the League of Shadows symbol, it to the first person I could think of who was in Gotham two nights ago, Talia al Ghul."

"She's my mother, isn't she?" questioned Danie, her eyes focused on the Bat.

"Yes. While there, she told me that about eighteen years ago she took Cadmus's research to create her own child with hers and my own DNA. The day after her 'birth', the child was kidnapped, and Talia never saw her again." Batman turned to the group after bring up Talia's, Danie's and his own DNA, showing that they were indeed related. He turned to see everybody either confused or in shock, while his daughter just looked deep in thought.

"So I'm, like, the Damian of this dimension."

"What?! How are you not in shock?" asked Superman, who was staring curiously at the calm girl.

"What's there to be shocked about?" Danie turned to see almost everybody staring at her incredulously. "Come on, within 48 hours I met four of the Original 6 and Batman, became a Green Lantern, found out Batman's my father, traveled to another planet, where I met hundreds of aliens, and came back to Earth where I learned I'm the science experiment child of Batman and Talia al Ghul. Please note, that if I was going to go into shock it would have been when I came to this dimension in the first place, right after I met some of my favorite, previously fictional, superheroes."

Almost everybody continued to stare at her with confused looks. "In the other dimension, you are all comic book characters, much like the Avengers." Slowly the faces started to lose their looks of shock.

Danie looked at all of their faces and noted that they look like she thought they would if they were to appear in the real world.

After a few minutes she turned to the Dark Knight while putting her mask back on. "All done? Good cause being stared at is really boring. And I'm starrrrving! I haven't eaten food in, like, two days."

**For your understanding:**

**The Founding Leaders are Batman, Superman, Flash, Hawkwoman, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter.**

**The Original Six-if you're a fan, you know.**

**Young Justice member, in age order:**

**21-Red Arrow(he's in Young Justice cause I say he is!)**

**19-Aqualad**

**18-Artemis, Wally, Rocket and Superboy(looks physically 18, body is aging)**

**17-Green Lory, Batgirl(Barbra Gordon) and Megan**

**16-Nightwing and Zatanna.**

**15-La'gaan**

**14-Robin(Jason Todd, I feel bad cause they just skipped over him in the show)**

**12-Beast Boy**

**Thats the Team, and if you have complaints, I don't want to hear them cause nobody sent me their thought on who should be on the Team. So Deal!**

***Grabs 13 year old Dick who has puppy-dog face***

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sooooo, you guys probably hate me a lot right now for not updateing resently (two months) and i feel like a hypocrat cause i hate waiting for an update too. but i have been working on my senior project and anybody that has done or is doing their senior project paper you understand my pain.**

**I do not own anything but danie.**

* * *

After a few minutes she turned to the Dark Knight while putting her mask back on. "All done? Good cause being stared at is really boring. And I'm starrrrving! I haven't eaten food in, like, two days."

Nightwing couldn't help but laugh at that. "You sound like Wally!"

Wally turned to glare at Nightwing, who was unaffected. "I don't sound like that!"

"Wally's right Wings. He wouldn't survive two days without food, Wally always hungry. It's like he has an abyss where his stomach should be," commented Danie.

Everybody laughing, almost. Batman only had a slight smirk that only his apprentices could see. Seeing that this could be a while, Batman cleared his throat and gained their attention once more. "Before you go eat, we need to check to make sure that you don't have alternative motives."

"Is that really necessary? She's your daughter," a shocked Wonder Woman asked.

"Of course it's necessary, Diana. You don't know if I'm a sleeper agent sent by my mother. No offense, Roy, you're, like, one of my favorite of the partners. Me and my friends were bouncing off the walls when you finally became a Leaguer," Danie addressed the now shocked red archer. Turning back to Wonder Woman she continued. "I kind of surprised that Bats hadn't had my mind read when I first arrived. I'm okay with it, though there are certain things that may happen in the future that you have to stay clear of, whoever goes through my mind."

"Understood." Batman was slightly more impressed with his daughter, she was a lot like himself. "Miss Martian, if you please."

Miss Martian only took a few steps closer so that she had a clear view of the young Lantern. Then she closed her eyes to open them a second later and they were a glowing green. "Ready?"

"Come on in," replied Danie as she closed her own eyes calmly.

M'gann and Danielle stood there for several minutes as the young Martian went through almost all of the other's memories, thoughts, feelings, etc.

When she went deeper into the other's mind, she found something that made her gasp out loud and double check that Danie was physically alright.

_'Calm down,'_ the Bat's daughter said quietly in her mind. _'They don't need to know . . . at least not yet.'_

_'It's your choice,'_ M'gann replied quietly. She quickly finished her search, then exited the other's mind as swiftly as she could.

"Are you alright?" Martian Manhunter asked calmly, he could feel shock roll off his niece in waves.

She looked at all of the heroes in the room who were now staring at her with curiosity. After calming herself, M'gann replied, "Yes, I was just a little shocked by something."

"Is she being controlled?" Red Arrow asked quietly, the hope that she wasn't evident.

M'gann shook her head, "She can be trusted. It's more of a question of if she will trust us."

"What do you mean Miss Martian?" Batman asked in his gravely voice.

"Just that she doesn't trust people easily."

The Dark Knight was about to ask Danie what the martian meant when he saw that she was no long where she was. Or in the room at all. _She really is my daughter._

-With Danie, in her room-

_They are so blind, too!_ By now Danie was in her room, and just looking around. _Thank the gods that I asked M'gann where my room was! I need a shower and some comfy clothes._

Looking around there was a bed with plain brown bedding, a black dresser that came that was waist high, a matching bed side table, and a mirror that was beside, what she guessed to be, a closet. There was one more door, other than the one she came in, which led to the bathroom. On her bed sat all the clothes she bought two days ago and what she brought with her from the other universe.

_The other universe! Justing thinking about it makes me confused,_ she thought while she grabbed some clothes to change into after her shower. Taking those to the bathroom, she found a small note stuck to small mirror over the sink, it said

Danie

I thought you might want to clean off after you got back from Oa, so I gathered the supplies you may need.

~Megan

PS. There's also some supplies to change the wrapping on your shoulder wound. You can let it get wet, just try to put the antibacterial cream on before re-wrapping.

On the side of the counter Danie found a green bath towel, a matching hand towel and wash cloth, a bar of soap, a bottle of shampoo, conditioner, shaving cream and a razor. Beside that pile, there was a small one with bandages, wrapping and antibacterial cream.

_That girl sure did think of everything, I'll have to remember to thank her._ Danielle thought as she put the supplies in the shower and turn the hot water on in the shower. Hesitantly, she took off her ring, and found herself back in her hospital gown and glass. That's going to be convenient for quick changes. Slowly, she started unwrapping her shoulder and when completely done, she found what looked to be about 40 stitches between the front and back of her shoulder. _That's gonna scar._

Once undress, Danie climbed into the shower and hissed at first when the hot water hit her shoulder, but after a few seconds it became soothing. She started washing herself, taking particular care around her stitches, and just thought about everything that had happened in the past 48hours. Not only was Bruce Wayne her father but she also had brothers, like plural. Thinking about it all, Danie washed until she realized that she had been standing there for five-ish minutes just enjoying the feel of the hot water.

Unhappily, she turned off the water, grabbed her towel and climbed out. _Worst part of the shower will always be getting out!_ Danie couldn't help but think when the cold air hit her.

Walking over to the counter, she grabbed the antibacterial cream and started smearing it on her shoulder. Once she was sure it was covered, she got ahold of the wrappings, and started wrapping it up. When Danie was sure that she had maximum movement, yet was securely wrapped, she put on her clothes, braided her hair and hung her towel on the it's rung.

Walking in her bedroom, Danie looked around the room, checking to see if everything was in its place. Going over to her purse, she grabbed her iPod, phone and their chargers and plugged them into the wall beside her bed. Again, she went into her purse, grabbing her contacts and black one-way glasses, she went back into the bathroom to put them on. Once finished, she left the room and locked the door before searching for her new team.

* * *

**So this is kinda a filler but i know some of you might be concerned that Bats has gone all well Batman on her wondering if she could be trying to infiltrate the Team and the League.**

**Hope is okay. Will try to update soon but Im still working on my senior project and might be starting a second story.**


End file.
